L'orageuse origine des jumeaux Walsh
by GrandKiwi
Summary: Vous avez lu l'histoire de Harry Potter...Comment il vécut...Comment il est bip...ça vous a plus hein,vous en d'mandez encore!Et bien écoutez l'histoire des jumeaux Wash...Les références sur lesquelles sont basés cette histoire sont l'oeuvre de JKRowling
1. en guise de préambule

**-- Chapitre 1 -- Où l'on découvre le narateur de cette histoire**

Perpétuellement perdue dans ses pensées, Lena ressemblait à une fleur sous le vent: se balançant de droite et de gauche, le regard dans le vague, toujours dirigé vers la fenêtre. La claire lumière des projections apaisantes de l'hopital Sainte Mangouste lui allaient à ravir. Elle lui berçait le visage donnant à son teint une douceur irréelle. Mais même si cette vision d'elle apaisait la plupart des gens, leur faisant dire "elle est dans son monde, et elle y est bien... regardez ce sourire!", cette Léna tronquée, si différente de celle que j'avais connue, ce reste désanchanté, cette coquille vide me révoltait.

Lena n'a pas toujours été ainsi.

Elle n'a pas toujours été ce légume amorphe et creux. Elle a un jour été la sorcière la plus puissante de toute la Nouvelle-Angleterre. Elle a un jour été ma confidente, mon amie, ma source d'inspiration. Elle a un jour été ma soeur. Jumelle.


	2. Les origines des origines

**-- Chapitre 2 -- Où l'on relate les origines des origines des jumaux**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'histoire de notre famille est assez tourmentée.

Je m'appelle Nelman Walsh et je suis le dernier descendant d'une lignée de sorciers-naturalistes de Nouvelle-Angleterre. Notre aïeul Angus Walsh, féru de botanique, quitta l'Irlande Pour l'Amérique avec la ferme résolution de devenir quelqu'un. Quand il débarqua en 1645 à Boston, il n'avait encore jamais pris connaissance de ses aptitudes pour la magie. Il ne les découvrit que lors de son mariage avec Ludmilla Becker, anglaise et sorcière de surcroît, qui résolut de lui apprendre les sorts qu'elle connaissait déja, contre l'enseignement de l'art de l'herboristerie. C'est d'ailleurs à l'occasion d'un de leurs échanges que fut produite la première Essence de Cèdre laconique, bien connue pour ses effets curatifs aux piqûres d'Armoise à rostre bleu, qui ravageaient les cultures moldues de l'époque.

Ils donnèrent naissance à sept valeureux gaillards, tous plus hardis les uns que les autres, tous sorciers. De fiers représentants de la nouvelle lignée des Walsh, qui mirent un point d'honneur à épouser les plus belles filles de la région. Aussi soudés que les ramures d'un chêne, ils ne faisaient jamais rien les uns sans les autres, et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur 7 des filles O'Danann. Ainsi resta seule la huitième et dernière fille O'Danann, Ibor O'Danann, presque cracmol, qui voua une haine sans limites aux époux toute sa vie durant, et même ensuite, et tiendra une place non négligeable dans ce récit et pour ainsi dire, c'est par elle que tout débuta.

Keary, Lonan, Mahon, Hoyt, Goman, Toran et Hagan Walsh épousèrent donc le 21 juin 1676 les sorcières Daelle, Keena, Jilleen, Muirne, Tipper, Saorla, et Elatha O'Danann, selon les traditions magiques, le jour du solstice d'été. Malgrè le peu de richesses des deux familles, la fête dura sept jours et sept nuits. On invita les familles sorcières de toute la région et chacun fêta dignement l'évènement.

Ibor O'Danann, malgrè les suppliques de ses soeurs, ne se rendit pas à la noce. Déja rongée par la haine, elle préféra l'exil; et puisque les fils Walsh avaient préféré ses soeurs pour fonder descendance, elle jura que jamais elle n'aurait d'enfant et que jamais homme ne la toucherait. Elle prit la direction du sud et voyagea aussi longtemps que ses maigres pouvoirs le lui permirent. Elle échoua à bout de forces au milieu du Bayou Lafourche, en Louisiane. On perdit complètement sa trace alors qu'elle se faisait recueillir par une famille de sombres sorciers Chitimachas.

Par ce septuple mariage, on aurait pu esperer une descendance nombreuse et vigoureuse. Il en fut ainsi pendant deux générations. La famille walsh, en plus de son potentiel intellectuel exeptionnel, s'ennorgueuillissait chaque jour de sa nombreuse progéniture. La famille entière était dévouée à la botanique magique, découvrant, analysant, répertoriant, innovant sans cesse en la matière. Les services rendus au monde sorcier furent immenses. L'état leur prouva reconnaissance en leur allouant des crédits ainsi qu'une somptueuse deumeure, une serre d'études et un un vivarium magiques. Les plus merveilleuses et les plus rares espèces furent ainsi rassemblées, colorant les jardins de milles couleurs et propriétés magiques incroyables: des ventricules de Dyonées, des Dictames rosés des carpates, des Livèches mordorées , des Achillée Sternutatoires... les connaissances que les sorciers en tirèrent furent innestimables. Pour que ces savoirs fussent mis à disposition de tous, il fut décidé, le 6 juin 1696, d'ouvrir une aile magique à la toute nouvelle Université à voction moldue qui venait de se construire en ville: Harvard. Cette aile, invisible aux yeux moldus, eut pour premiers élèves les enfants des sept couples Walsh: 19 esprits affamés de connaissances et baignant dans la culture botaniste depuis leur tendre enfance. Les enfants d'autres familles sorcières les rejoignirent bientôt, augmentant leurs rangs d'autant d'esprits brillants.

Ces temps de bonheur virent leur appogée en 1731. Mon aïeul Angus, à l'automne de sa vie, continuait des recherches toujours plus poussées et s'était découvert une passion pour une plante hybride que son troisième fils, Mahon, avait obtenu par croisement: l'Aldérandia turquoisée. Apparemment sans intérêt, la plante dégagait une lumière gazeuse d'un bleu très pur. Mon aïeul découvrit que cette lumière était due à un phénomène de restitution de l'énergie magique ambiante: la plante était une sorte de catalyseur magique. La magie restituée en ce gaz bleu était néanmoins inutilisable: il passa donc le restant de ses jours à trouver le moyen d'utiliser cette puissance qui semblait inépuisable.

Il y parvint finalement un soir d'été de 1731. Alors qu'il était seul dans la serre d'étude familiale, il Transposa les flux vitaux de la plante dans un cristal, puis utilisa la puissance de la foudre, ce qui restitua la magie aspirée par la plante en énergie pure, déclenchant d'abord une lumière intense puis un assourdissement total de la serre: tout se tut pendant quelques interminables secondes... et soudain, ce fut l'explosion de vie autour de lui: les plantes se mirent à croître de manière désordonnée et anarchique et firent s'élever l'édifice de près de 15m au dessus du niveau du sol, emportant mon aïeul et ses découvertes loin au dessus de ses enfants et petits enfants abassourdis. Il venait de découvrir la magie arcanique.


	3. Une merveille et un Drame

**-- Chapitre 3 -- Où l'on découvre une merveille et un drame**

Quand tout fut à nouveau calme, Mahon, Goman, Toran, Keary et Hagan s'encordèrent et grimpèrent en haut des racines monstrueuses, le transplanage risquant de faire s'écrouler l'édifice. Quand ils parvinrent à entrer, le spectacle fut éblouissant; une jungle magique s'ouvrait devant eux; tout grouillait de vie et de puissance magique: les plantes avaient décuplé leurs propriétés primales et développé de nouvelles. Les frères furent tout de suite émerveillés, et c'est en appellant leur père et en trouvant mille et un trésors qu'ils parcoururent les allées envahies de lianes, de ronciers, de feuilles géantes et de pétales multicolores. C'est lorsqu'ils découvrirent le corps sans vie d'Angus, accroché aux branches d'un Vulpédon devenu titanesque, qu'ils se rendirent compte du désastre. Eperdus de douleur, il descendirent mon aïeul brisé de l'arbre et portèrent son corps jusquà terre, aux pieds des membres de la famille.

Il fut décidé que le corps de mon aïeul serait inhumé dans un cimetière aménagé quelques années plus tôt. Tout le peuple sorcier de Boston fut présent, des plus humbles aux plus riches dignitaires. En dernier hommage, le gouverneur fit baptiser l'aile sorcière d'Harvard "NatusSumWalsh", ce qui veut dire "né de Walsh". La serre, emblème de la catastrophe, fut interdite aux petits-enfants et laissée à l'abandon pendant de longs mois.

Le plus jeune fils Walsh, Hagan, était très proche d'Angus. Complètement désorienté par cette perte soudaine, il se jeta à corps perdu dans l'étude des dernières plantes de son père, espérant pour ainsi dire perpétuer son grand oeuvre. Laissant ses frères poursuivre égoïstement (pensait-il) leurs travaux personnels, il commença par s'intéresser aux travaux laissés en plan au fur et à mesure des années: l'étude magico-biologique des effluves soporifiques de la Dascaride des bois, la caractérisation des projections empoisonnées des Petioles charnues, l'embaumement magique des pétales de la Drosopopée à lobes pourpres, et mille autres travaux aussi pointus que rigoureux. C'est quand il découvrit les dernières notes d'Angus, soigneusement dissimulées derrière la bibliothèque familiale, qu'il apprit les investigations de son père sur le mysterieux plant hybride Aldérandia turquoisée. Quand il se rendit compte que la majorité des plants étaient réstés sur le lieu du drame, c'est à dire dans la serre interdite, il décida de pénétrer, près d'un an et demi après la catastrophe et à l'insu de tous, dans la serre où son père avait trouvé la mort.


	4. Hagan Walsh

**-- Chapitre 4 -- Où l'on suit d'un peu plus près le plus jeune fils Walsh à travers la serre mystérieuse et où l'on découvre les origines d'une certaine salle sur demande.**

Lorsqu'Hagan pénétra (non sans mal) dans la serre abandonnée, ce qu'il vit dépassa son entendement. Il s'attendait à trouver des plantes moribondes baignant dans des emmanations pestilentielles, à sentir ses bottes s'enfoncer dans l'humus putride, à devoir se frayer un chemin à travers les spores et les miasmes immondes, en un mot à devoir se battre contre un environnement de mort végétale; mais à vrai dire ce qu'il trouva en était à l'exact opposé. Ses pieds ne s'enfonçaient pas dans l'humus, mais foulaient une mousse tendre et fournie, l'air était légèrement tiède et bleuté, une fumée appaisante emplissait l'air, les arbres et les plantes respiraient de vigueur et déployaient leurs branches et leurs feuilles dans toute la serre, créant une jungle fleurie et bienfaisante...

La vue de ces merveilles remplit Hagan de joie, et le conforta dans l'idée que son père avait entrepris une oeuvre incroyablement riche et prometteuse. Espérant retrouver les plants d'Aldérandia intacts, il débuta ses recherches dans la partie nord de la serre. Il découvrit alors d'étranges sentiers moussus, tracés à travers les racines gigantesques des arbres. Sans aucune précaution, il se décida à suivre l'un d'entre eux, et se retrouva bientôt complètement perdu au milieu de la masse verdoyante des feuilles et herbes gigantesques de la serre. Il entreprit alors de retrouver une des parois de la serre, en s'orientant dans une seule et même direction. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il pronoça la formule "Kompasseptentria" d'une voix forte. Alors qu'il avait commandé à sa baguette de pointer le nord, il la vit s'orienter étrangement vers le plafond de la serre: le bâtiment avait donc développé sa propre activité magnétique, déformant les influx naturels de l'environnement, et ce, au déni des lois magiques les plus élémentaires! Notant frénétiquement ces étranges observations, Hagan continuait d'avancer dans le dédale vert qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Coupant des morceaux de sa tunique, il les nouait aux branches basses des arbres bordant sa route. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, inquiet de son trajet, il se retourna pour vérifier ses marquages aux arbres: et si ses petits morceaux d'étoffe avait disparu, il constata avec horreur qu'a quelques pas de distance, le sentier se refermait litéralement sur lui. Pris de panique, il tenta de séparer les branches qui se resserraient de plus en plus. Il fut projeté en arrière avec une telle violence que quand son crâne vint heurter une souche tiède, il fut assomé net.

Quand il retrouva ses esprits, près de six heures avaient passé, et le jour commençait à poindre. En s'asseyant, il vit qu'il était entouré de curieuses petites pousses blanchâtres, d'où émanait une certaine lueur bleue: il mit peu de temps à comprendre. Les pousses étaient des plants de Carboralia mutés qui, dans leurs évolutions génétiques avait développé leur propention a perturber les perceptions visuelles de qui passait à leur portée. Le chemin qu'il avait suivi était bel et bien la, et loin devant apparaissait les bords tant recherchés de la serre. Les plants étaient désormais recroquevillés sur eux même, totalement innofensifs. Cependant, la disposition même des plants mit le trouble dans l'esprit de Hagan: ils semblaient avoir tout bonnement jailli de quelque part dans la direction opposée du bord de la serre, comme s'ils avaient été jetés... comme un sort... comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait délibérément tenté de détourner son attention, pour protéger un secret peut-être? La Carboralia était réputée pour ses propriétés de camoufflage projeté... Se relevant péniblement et toujours ce malaise au coeur, il exploita les propriétés magiques des mêmes Carboralias qui avaient causé sa chute. Il déterra soigneusement des plants encore allumés, se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait le plus clairement, serra sa baguette contre lui et psalmmodia les orientations géographiques qu'il désirait atteindre:"- Om aan het eind van de serre te gaan en de zaailingen gëwenst te vinden "

L'air se troubla alors, il fit un pas en avant, et se retrouva à une autre extrémité la serre. L'aube enflamait la cîme des arbres alentours.

C'est quand il baissa les yeux qu'il poussa un cri de joie: les plants d'Aldérandia étaient la! avec précaution, il ramassa ces précieuses trouvailles et les enferma dans des bocaux hermetiques.

Le cerveau de mon ancêtre était sans cesse en ébulition, et, il songea que les plants de Carboralia qui l'avaient aidé pourraient trouver une utilité dans la construction: en mélangeant le suc de ces plantes à un mortier organique et en s'en servant pour l'élévation de certains murs aux proportions magiques, on aurait sans peine une salle spéciale, accessible uniquement par la force de la pensée... Il ouvrit à nouveau son carnet, enferma quelques échantillons de Carboralia à bouturer et nota cette idée qui lui paraissait bonne. Il entreprit ensuite d'ensorceler les lianes alentoures pour s'en faire une solide corde, en vue de son retour à terre.

Lorsqu'il rampa le long de la corde, épuisé, il leva les yeux un instant. Il déduisit que ses sens affaiblis par le choc de tout à l'heure lui jouaient sûrement des tours quand il vit une ombre massive observer furtivement sa descente, qui s'éclipsa l'instant d'après à travers le feuillage sombre des plantes.


End file.
